Star Of My Team
by Takao-kun
Summary: My dearest Star... My dearest one... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to kill you... Creepy-Pasta/Oneshot


Disclaimer: Pokémon Owned by someone... Very, very rich. STAR IS MINE, DO NOT STEAL!

I was so excited! My older brother had finally made good and bought me Pokémon Black, hurriedly I switched a few of my favourites from Platinum and HeartGold to Black. Lopunny, Lucario, my precious Charizard from FireRed. So many now filled my team and I was so pleased.

I had yet to lose a battle! I was so pleased with my Unova Team. Taking down the Elite Four, every gym leader every challenge! My team towards the end was brutal. Effort value trained for max potential and on the Team rooster. My Lopunny, Lucario, Charizard, Glaceon, Serperior, and a Victini from Liberty Isle I had named 'Star'. I figured it'd be the star of my team to guarantee victory!

I was grinning when I took down Alder for the tenth time now, using mainly Star, then I had a choice. Final Gambit… A new move! A special fighting-type move. Hm… I checked the stats for this move and had to chuckle. The user risks everything to attack it's target. The user faints, but does damage equal to the user's HP. One hundred percent accuracy. I shook my head. Now I deleted 'Return' for Final Gambit. Now it would be more powerful than ever! At level eighty-one there wasn't much my lil' Star couldn't handle. Shadow Ball. Final Gambit, Zen Headbutt, and Flare Blitz. I was going to be absolutely unbeatable!

I beat Alder no worries, no issues. My Star and I were unbeatable! The lil' Victini really did bring me good luck and lots of victories! It was then I heard a small voice in my ear, 'Please don't hurt me…' I looked over my shoulder, amused. My brother and I had a habit of scaring each other so I headed back to the Elite Four. I stocked up on Revives and Full Restores. I even went to the box and exchanged my Glaceon for my Vaporeon. It'd be too easy. First fight… No worries. It was only against Alder that I called out Star again. I wanted the lil' guy to get to level one hundred already!

Alder tossed his first Pokémon and I had to chuckle, not much of a fight for Star. Curious as to the animations as Black did have some freaking nifty battle animations I chose Final Gambit. I grinned as Star fainted and Alder's partner fainted as well. He led me to the room for all champions. I chuckled at the same old speech. Save for one detail. "This is to record the efforts your every partner made even those no longer around. I had to pause. Those no longer around. The credits rolled past after the whole Saving do not turn off power. I yelped in a startled way. My team rooster. Charizard, Vaporeon, Lopunny, Serperior, Lucario… Where was Star? Where was my star player, where was my Victini?

I heard again a sad, tearful tone in my ear, 'I asked you not to hurt me… Why…? I loved you…' I shivered suddenly cold. Where was Star…? Where was my buddy that I trained so hard with…? I turned and nearly yelped. I collected plushies and on my pillow was a Victini plush. I realized my mother must have gotten it and I grabbed it, holding it close. I wondered… Where was Star what had happened to my Buddy. I went over all our battles in my mind and again the last move used went through my head. 'Final Gambit… The user risks everything… The user risks everything… The user risks everything. I shot up in my bed now. No… Freaking… Way.

I pulled up Serebii very quickly and gazed at the information on the move 'Final Gambit and held the small plush close. I wondered… If by risking… Everything… Had… I… No! Impossible! I glanced at my plush of Victini sadly and saw wetness under it's eyes as well and I hugged it close. "Don't cry my lil' Star…" I whispered to it. It felt surprisingly warm to the touch. It's tiny paw stroked my cheek gently. 'Master… Why do you weep…?' I heard that tiny voice again… But I ignored it. Distraught… I had figured out my Star was not going to come back.

I turned my game back on and headed for the Pokémon Tower. I needed to mourn this loss and what better place than the tower for deceased Pokémon. I placed the Victini plush on a game guide for Version Black and started to walk in the tower when the plush fell. I picked it up and this time that tiny voice was louder. 'Master… Did you love me…?' I gazed at the plush now. "Yes, Star." I answered quietly. I somehow just knew my Star was calling to me from wherever I had foolishly sent him to. A soft sigh could be heard now and I realized this plus I held was Star. 'Then why didn't you listen to me…?' I paused now and wondered why hadn't I listened…?

Star spoke again and a hint of laughter came from him, 'Master would you like to be with me? So we can play forever?'. New dialogue was on the screen of my DSLite…

Yes

No

I quickly chose yes. I felt horrible. My world spun… I heard my brother scream my name and I didn't notice it. I didn't know that I was headed elsewhere… All I knew was that Star and I would be together again… Forever…. The way it should've been. That we'd always… Always be together.

The save file has been corrupted. Please return to the main menu and start a new game.


End file.
